Confusas Identidades Parte 1 (Ladybug)
by TulyMerce16
Summary: :)


Confusas Identidades (Fanfic de Ladybug y ChatNoir)

1-Es mi primer Fanfic y por favor les pido que dejen su opinión y su sugerencia.

2-Ovio que los personajes no son míos

3-Mi único motivo es entretener con esta historia. Disfruten!

Parte 1- Narrado por Marinette

Era una mañana cualquiera. Me levante y baje a desayunar. Encontré a mi mamá que me esperaba sentada en la cocina con una taza de café y una porción de pastel que preparo mi padre. Saque los cereales de la alacena y la leche del refrigerador. Empecé a desayunar junto a mi madre. El lugar se tornó con un incómodo silencio hasta que mi madre exclamó:

-¿Llenaste el formulario?- me pregunto sin dejar de mirar su taza amarilla. Supe de inmediato a que se refería. Me había preguntado si había llenado el formulario para el concurso de Moda. Sin pensarlo le respondí:

-Si pero todavía no lo envió

-Tendrás que hacerlo pronto, hija- dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y me daba un dulce beso en la cabeza-Prepárate rápido o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Le obedecí y subí a mi cuarto a preparar mi maleta. Antes de salir me acorde que me estaba olvidando de algo. Me quede pensando en que era y trate de recordarlo. Al rato me acorde y fui a buscarlo. Me sumergí al desorden para inspeccionar, pero no había rastro de mi objeto perdido.

-¿Y ahora que buscas?- dijo Tikki con un tono serio y enojado

-Mi libreta de diseños-le respondí del mismo tono- ¿La viste?

-No- me respondió fríamente- Pero lo que vi fue el reloj y faltan unos minutos para que empiece tu clase.

Sin pensarlo deje todo el desorden aun lado y me dirigí a la puerta pensando ¿Dónde deje esa libreta? La última vez que la vi fue en la clase, cuando me estaba preparando para volver a mi casa. Quizás se me callo al estar tan apurada. Trato de recordar pero ese fue mi último recuerdo. Cuando llegue la buscare más tranquilamente.

Llego corriendo a mi salón apurada y con la respiración agitada. Llegue corriendo para no llegar tarde. La profesora de ciencias ama la puntualidad. Entro y miro a mi alrededor, todos me dirigían la mirada y me sonroje. Me dirijo a la profesora para pedirle una disculpa por mi tardanza.

-Discúlpeme profesora- le dije con la cabeza baja.

-Vaya a sentarse donde corresponde, señorita Dupain Cheng- me dice con una mirada penetrante.

Obedezco y voy a mi asiento. Miro para un costado y veo a Alya tapándose la cara con el libro de Ciencias para que la maestra no la viera.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- me dice pero en forma muda.

-Luego te cuento- le respondo de la misma manera. Ella me sonríe y baja el libro de su cara, se veía rara con un libro enfrente.

Termina la clase y nos tomamos un receso.

-No podía encontrar mi libreta- le digo de forma repentina a Alya mientras salimos del salón.

-¡Qué raro! ¿Tú perdiendo las cosas? Eso ya es raro de ti- responde sarcásticamente.

Y yo la acompaño con una risa también sarcástica. Me doy vuelta y miro a Adrien caminando a la dirección donde estaba yo. Me pongo nerviosa ¿Qué pasara? ¿Me hablara? O capaz que el solo va un lugar cerca mío pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Me empiezo a poner colorada y me sube la temperatura. Mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte como un bombo. Alya me mira asustada, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Hola Marinette, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde a la clase de Ciencias?- me dice el chico. Al su dulce escuchar su voz reacciono y lo miro a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes me hipnotizan.

-Ah….es….que…y…yo…tuve…..u…un…..inc…incidente- tartamudeo. Como odio que me pase eso, siempre quedo en ridículo cuando estoy cerca de él.

-¿Estas segura?-me responde un poco preocupado.

-Si,si,s…si-le digo con tono de vos seguro.

-Si necesitas algo, puedes contar con mi apoyo ¿sí?

-Gra…grac…gracias…

El me guiña y luego se va con Nino, su mejor amigo. Abraso a Alya y empiezo a chillar de alegría. Él se interesa en mí, le importo o al menos nota mi ausencia. Estoy tan feliz.

-Para, para, capaz que lo espantas- bromea Alya, sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le respondo guiñándole a mi amiga. Me calmo y justo suena el timbre para volver a nuestros salones.

Al llegar nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y reviso mi maleta para sacar mi libro de Literatura antes de que la histérica de la maestra llegue. Reviso y encuentro lo que buscaba esta mañana: mi libreta de diseños. Sonrió un poco confundida y la saco mirándola fijamente.

-Per….pero- tartamudeo tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-Marinette, no puedes ser tan distraída- exclama Alya con una mano en la cara. La miro con disgusto y abro con asombro mi pequeña libreta llena de color y vestidos que yo misma diseñe.

Busco una hoja en blanco y dibujo pequeños corazones alrededor de unas letras grandes que forman el nombre "Adrien". Pienso en él y lo miro desde arriba. Es tan lindo y tierno conmigo. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Sera su técnica? Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrir y deja ver a nuestra maestra de Literatura, con su pelo color dorado recogido y su traje negro. Se viste como si fuera a un funeral.

-Buenos días estudiantes- nos grita con su aguda voz para que se escuche en cada rincón de nuestro salón.

Empieza a dar su aburrida clase mirándonos fijamente a cada uno. Pero yo no le prestó atención a ninguna de las palabras que salen de su boca. Yo en lo único que pienso es en Adrien. Pero luego repentinamente comienzo a pensar en el Concurso De Moda Francesa (CMF) tengo algunos diseños que me parecen originales y bonitos a la vista, pero no consigo decidirme en uno. Alya me da un codazo que hace que me baje de mi nube de pensamientos. Al ser interrumpida bruscamente, decido concentrarme en la clase, algo que en mi caso no es fácil de conseguir.

Toca el último timbre que para salir y todos nos preparamos para dirigirnos a nuestras casas. Chloe, que estaba lista para salir, avanza hasta mi asiento y me quita la libreta que estaba arriba de mi banco.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta mirando mi libreta con disgusto y asco

-No es nada que te importe- le respondo enojada y trato de arrebatarle el pequeño libro que tiene entre sus delicadas manos. Que sean delicadas no significa que no sean agiles, ella me esquiva y abre el libro hojeando todas sus páginas.

-Estos diseños son horribles querida, dedícate a otra cosa- dice riéndose de mis dibujos. Se detiene a ver una página peculiar y reciente, ella vio la hoja donde dice "Adrien" con todos los corazones alrededor.-Oye, Adrien. Tienes una nueva admiradora-grita mostrándole la página en forma de burla.

Adrien mira el dibujo con su nombre y luego me mira a mí. Él ya lo sabe y no hay porque mentir y decir que no es verdad. Salen las lágrimas de mis ojos y me pongo colorada. Le saco de bruscamente la libreta a Chloe y salgo corriendo del salón. Escucho desde lejos gritar a Adrien:

-¡Marinette, espera!

Pero no me importa y sigo mi camino. Empiezo a correr más rápido para llegar a la puerta principal de mi escuela. Estoy tan enojada que ni siquiera veo por donde camino. Una bocina me hace volver al mundo y me doy cuenta que estoy en medio de la calle y que casi un auto me atropella, le hago señas de disculpas al conductor y llego a mi casa. Entro y veo que no hay nadie, subo a mi habitación. Me tiro en mi cama y me tapo hasta la cabeza. Trato de digerir todo al mismo tiempo pero no logro conseguirlo. Empiezo a decir todas las cosas que pasaron:

Adrien sabe que me gusta y se enteró de la peor forma (por culpa de Chloe). No me dirigirá la palabra nunca más y voy a aparecer una tonta frente a todos. Me muero de vergüenza y empiezo a ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estoy. Solamente me imagino la cara de todos riéndose de mi, incluso el.

Trato de tranquilizarme, me destapo y respiro lento y profundo. Esa relajación no dura mucho, al rato me voy poniendo nerviosa y asustada otra vez. Abrazo a mi almohada como si fuera un escudo protector que me salvara de este lio en mi cabeza.

-Anímate- me dice Tikki tratando de levantarme los ánimos-De un modo u otro se tenía que enterar

\- Hubiera preferido que se enterara con el mensaje de voz-le digo sollozando-Tuve tantas oportunidades de decirle y justamente se entera de la peor manera.

Odio a Chloe, siempre arruina todo. No sé por qué es tan cruel con todos, y más conmigo. Como Adrien puede ser amigo de ella, ¿y si está enamorado de ella? Como puedo pensar eso, él nunca se enamoraría de una persona como ella. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Mi cabeza me da vueltas como si fuera un neumático en movimiento.

Empiezo a levantarme y miro mi habitación. No hay ni un rincón que no aparezca la cara del chico rubio. Eso me molesta y empiezo a quitar una por una las imágenes, los recortes de revistas e incluso los dibujos relacionados a él. Vuelvo a mirar el lugar, todo se ve más espacioso y brillante ¿Estoy tan loca? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? El ni me da la hora y yo con millones de cosas sobre él. Respiro hondo y bajo para ir a la cocina, mis padres todavía no llegan. Voy a prepararme algo porque tanto pensar me da hambre. Abro el refrigerador y saco un sándwich que preparo mi madre ayer, me sirvo un poco de agua en un vaso y me voy directo al sofá. Enciendo el televisor y busco algo bueno para ver, hay puras películas románticas. En este momento no era lo que necesitaba pero lo dejo en el canal que me gusta.

Mientras cómo y veo la televisión escucho el sonido del timbre. ¿Quién será? ¿Y si es Adrien? No debe ser el seguro que son mis papas pienso mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta. La abro y veo la cara de Alya que en instantes me atrapa para darme un abraso

-No te vi desde que te fuiste corriendo ¿Estas bien? - me dice al entrar con la cabeza baja

-No te preocupes estoy bien, aunque quería que se enterara de mí y no de ella- le digo con una sonrisa un poco falsa

-Tranquila, lo resolveremos-me dice descansando su brazo sobre mi hombro. Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que pase a sentarse.

-Cambiemos de tema- le digo con un tono suave-¿Cómo andas con Nino?

-Terriblemente mal- me responde de una forma cortante y fría. Me sorprende su respuesta, ella y Nino se llevan tan bien. Hace 6 meses que están saliendo y en mi opinión hace una muy bonita pareja. Ellos me quisieron ayudar varias veces con Adrien y se los agradezco infinitamente pero nunca funciono.

-¿Por qué que paso? Confía en mí, no se lo contare a nadie- le digo mientras hago que tengo un cierre en la boca.

-Está bien, ayer peleamos- me dice con la mirada baja y con los ojos llorosos- y fue muy grave. La veo triste y con el corazón roto. Voy a tratar de ayudarla como ella trato de hacerlo.

-No te pongas mal, todo va estar bien.- le sonrió- seguro que se puede solucionar, hare lo posible para que se arreglen.

-Muchas gracias Marinette- me dice abrasándome-Tu sí que eres una gran amiga.

Llegan mis padres con sus compras del mes hechas y saludan a Alya. Mi mama le pregunta si quiere quedarse a cenar pero ella le rechaza la oferta. Se despide y se va de mi casa. Subo a mi cuarto y me acuerdo del formulario para el concurso. Creo que ahora voy a poder concentrarme en diseñar el vestuario. No me importa si gano o pierdo, seguro que hay competidores mucho más creativos que yo, lo único que quiero es compartir mi talento con las personas. Me pongo en marcha, y busco algún diseño que me parezca interesante y creativo, hojeando encuentro el dibujo que demostró lo que siento por Adrien, arranco la hoja y la tiro en la basura, ese papel ya me causo muchos problemas. Pero por supuesto mi mente quiere más problemas, necesito hablar con Adrien, para resolver este tema. No puedo quedarme callada, mañana mismo se lo diré y esta vez sin más retrasos…

Un incómodo sonido me hace que me despierte de mi cama a saltos, era mi despertador. Veo las agujas del reloj era temprano. Muy bien me levanto temprano, voy a desayunar tranquila y me voy a la escuela. Hago mis planes y me preparo una taza de café con unas galletas de chocolate. Mientras como le doy una galleta a Tikki por si hay una emergencia. La veo más grande, más alta, antes cabía en bolsillo ahora ya no.

-¿Los kuamis pueden crecer?- le pregunto mirándola comerse dos galletas enteras

-No lo sé- me dice directamente- los guardianes de los Prodigios van cambiando, igual que los portadores.

-¿Entonces antes habían otras Tikkis?- Pregunto esperando tener respuesta, pero lo único que consigo es un levantamiento de hombros.

Vi el reloj, era hora de partir. Agarre a Tikki y nos fuimos a la escuela, hoy era un gran día.

-¿Segura que se lo dirás?- me dijo sacando la cabeza del bolso

-Estoy segura Tikki, se lo diré y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión- le respondo metiéndola en el bolso.

Llegamos a la puerta principal de la escuela, respiro hondo y entro, todos los de mi clase me miraban y se reían de mí. Como no hacerlo ya todos saben lo que siento por Adrien, eso me incomoda por que la única persona que sabía mi pequeño secreto era Alya. Pienso en ella y la trato de buscar entre las miradas intimidantes y con éxito la encuentro.

-Oye Alya ya me decidí y…..- el sonido del timbre me interrumpe y no me deja contarle a Alya mi plan. Empezamos a entrar a clase y algo me frena de golpe. Seguro que me choque con la pared , pero ¿Las paredes tienen latidos y son suaves? Levanto la cabeza y miro esos ojos verdes manzana que me hipnotizan.

-¿Estas bien? Discúlpame Marinette, no te vi- me dice con su tono suave y dulce

-Si,si,si- le respondo muerta de vergüenza.

-Está bien…- con un tono pausado mientras se va a sentar a su lugar. Debe estar enojado por lo que paso entre nosotros, o desilusionado, o triste. Hoy no es mi mejor día para pensar en ese tema.

Mientras estábamos en clase, la maestra se retiró de la clase por unos cuantos minutos, yo aproveche y saque una hoja cualquiera en ella escribí: "Te tengo que hablar después de clases. Atte: Marinette" y se la pase a Adrien para que la leyera. Él se dio vuelta y movió la cabeza arriba y abajo solo una vez. Él estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía en el papel, yo me alivie al saber que me quería escuchar. Volvió la mujer con el pelo recogido y siguió con su explicación mientras tomábamos apuntes.

-Para la semana que viene quiero que me entreguen un informe sobre toda la historia francesa, el que no lo entrega a tiempo va a desaprobar Historia- explico la maestra mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Como haremos un informe sobre Francia en una semana, son demasiadas fechas y cosas importantes.

Sonó el timbre para salir de la escuela, prepare mi mochila y espere a Alya para que se terminara de preparar. Salimos del salón para dirigirnos afuera.

-Adiós Marinette nos vemos mañana- me despidió mientras bajaba las escaleras para toparse con la vereda.

-Nos vemos, luego te llamo.

-Hey, Marinette, espera- me grito una voz que se aproximaba. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar lo que me gritaba, pero me topé con Adrien. Respire hondo antes de que llegara más cerca de mí- ¿Tenias algo que decirme?

-Si…..-empecé a ponerme nerviosa- Adrien…..tu….m….me….gustas- le dije sin tantas vueltas- hace demasiado que me gustas, desde que me diste el paraguas.- recordé ese hermoso momento cuando él se disculpó con migo-Ahí me di cuenta que no eras la persona que pensaba que eras, te malinterprete y….- el me miro asombrado y estaba ruborizado.

-Marinette….es que….y…yo….no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí- me dijo tartamudeando.

Lo mire decepcionada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? El no siente lo mismo que yo, me siento tan avergonzada. Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos como gotas de rocío.-Lo lamento no quise…..-no lo deje terminar la frase que ya había empezado a correr hasta mi casa. Odio esto, salir corriendo, ser tan sensible. Corrí lo más rápido que pude como si tratara de escapar de todos los problemas. Llegue a mi casa abrí la puerta y subí a mi habitación. Me oculte debajo de las sabanas y trate de olvidar todo lo que paso, como la última vez. Pero ya era tarde. Quede como una ridícula frente a Adrien. Lo mejor será… Olvidarlo….

CONTINUARA…


End file.
